<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Each Avenger Came Out by The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028674">How Each Avenger Came Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger/pseuds/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger'>The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Pepper Potts, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Paparazzi, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger/pseuds/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots depicting how various Avengers and their families came out as queer. <br/>Just for fun. That being said, if you don't agree with the LGBTQIA+ community, please stop reading my stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; The Hulk, Lila Barton &amp; Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers &amp; Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark &amp; Bruce Banner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Each Avenger Came Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Tony both come out on the same day, one willingly, the other not.</p><p>When Bruce found himself outed by a particularly nosy reporter, New York found itself in the midst of a Hulk rampage unlike any other. Rather than causing damage, the Hulk had shrunk away from the crowds, flinching when they came too close. However, the paparazzi quickly lost interest when certain... photos... surface of one Tony Stark. Who released them, and why?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Minor homophobia, outing without consent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bruce had left the Tower for his morning walk, dressed in grey tracksuit pants and a black t-shirt, he did not expect to be surrounded<br/>by reporters clamouring for a statement. The second he had stepped out the door, he was bombarded by flashing cameras and shouting<br/>paparazzi, all shoving microphones in his face and waving printouts of an interview by one Betty Ross.</p><p>“Dr Banner! How do you respond to Elizabeth Ross’ claim that you prefer dating men to women?”</p><p>
  <em>Shock. Horror. Panic.</em>
</p><p>“Dr Banner, are you indeed gay? Do your fellow Avengers know?”</p><p>
  <em>Hide. Run. Help!</em>
</p><p>“How will America respond to having an LGBTQ+ hero? Will they still want you? Will you step down from being an Avenger?”</p><p>
  <em>Anger. No, no. Not happening. Please, no.</em>
</p><p>“Is the Hulk gay too? How do you know? Are you sure?”</p><p>Bruce’s head was buzzing with the loud voices and flashing lights as he frantically tried to retreat from the crowd but found himself backed<br/>into a corner. More and more people surrounded him, seemingly oblivious to his struggle to remain in control of himself. The final straw<br/>came when a particularly vicious reporter got in his face, smiling victoriously, and holding a much different printout from the rest. The photo<br/>was grainy, but two figures closely entwined were very visible. It was also clear that one of the dark figures was Bruce, and he appeared to be<br/>entwined with a body with very masculine features. A deep anger at the invasion of privacy took a hold of Bruce, and he found himself losing<br/>the fight with the Hulk.</p><p>The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, naked and his head fuzzy. A distant voice was calling his name, and he instinctively flinched<br/>away, shielding himself, before he realised this voice was calling him "Brucie", not "Dr Banner." </p><p>"Bruce! Brucie! Hey, it's me. It's okay, they're gone now." Dimly, he recognised the voice as belonging to his best friend, Tony. "Bruce, open your eyes.<br/>Look at me. It's okay, you're safe, Hulk's safe." Tony's tone was soothing, and Bruce finally gained clarity of mind enough to obey. The first thing<br/>he saw was Tony's pale face, framed by his curly brown hair, hovering over him worriedly. He was holding a blanket out towards Bruce, his eyes <br/>focused on his face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>